


Regretful Refrain

by officerkotori (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/officerkotori
Summary: Fallen angels aren't supposed to fall in love with humans, but Yohane has managed to fall in love with two anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had a terrible idea for a yohamaru/yohayou fanfic and look where we are now.  
> i plan for more chapters of this because i have a lot of ideas, so expect this to get updated at some point.

As a fallen angel, she wasn’t supposed to fall in love with humans.

 

However, for Yohane, nothing seems to go as planned.

 

She has fallen for a fawn-haired girl who she had known in the past. She was a kind girl, a gentle girl, the polar opposite of Yohane.

 

She shouldn’t have done it, but she couldn’t stop herself. She had fallen in love with her.

 

If only it could have stayed at one human.

 

She has also fallen for a sliver haired girl who she rides the bus home with. She was passionate, energetic and strong. Someone who’s energy could match Yohane’s.

 

She shouldn’t have done it, but she couldn’t stop herself. She had fallen in love with her.

~~

The faint buzz of her alarm clock makes Yohane wake from her slumber.

 

She groans.

 

She stares at herself in the mirror.

 

“Yohane. No- Yoshiko. Don’t mess it up today, okay?”

 

She’s repeated this to herself many times before. She knows the moment she meets You at the bus stop she’s going to be a mess. She knows the moment she meets Hanamaru and Ruby in the courtyard she’s going to be a mess.

 

She needs encouragement. So she gets it from herself.

 

A fallen angel needs to be independent, right?

 

She bounds out to the bus stop and sees that the sailor she normally sees is not there.

_Weird._ She thinks. You is normally here before she is.

 

“YOSHIKO!!” She hears an energetic voice call to her.

 

However, to Yohane, it sounds off.

Despite her worries, she’s able to respond how she normally does.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you!? It’s Yohane!” She calls back at the top of her lungs, despite being tired still.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” You responds back, saluting.

 

“I was really worried about you!” Yohane continues, a slight blush brushing her cheeks. “You’re always here before me, so I was concerned that you weren’t gonna show up.”

 

You gives Yohane a grin and grabs on to her arm. Yohane tries to keep cool as she feels her face getting hotter and her heart beating faster and oh my god if she doesn’t calm the fuck down You is going to find out that she’s gay for her.

 

“So you got worried about me, huh.” You says, her grin getting wider. “So that means you care about me, how cute.”

 

“S-SHUT UP! AS MY LITTLE DEMON YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TREAT YOUR MASTER LIKE THIS!” Yohane yells as her face grows even redder than before.

 

“Hehe, you’re blushing you know.” You snickers as she pulls Yohane towards the bus.

 

They sit down where they normally do, in the very back corner of the bus. They proceed to talk like they normally do, although Yohane senses some hesitation from You.

_Is she okay?_ Yohane wonders. She seems less energetic, plus she showed up late to the bus stop this morning.

 

Yohane wants to ask her.

 

But she doesn’t.

 

She’ll mess something up if she does.

 

“Ah, right! Are you coming to the Aqours meeting afterschool today? We’re meeting at the café again, just as long as Riko isn’t going to scream at that tiny dog every five seconds!” You asks.

 

They both laugh, but something feels off.

 

You seems hurt slightly after making that comment.

 

“Hey You, are you okay?”

 

Shit.

 

She said she wouldn’t. She told herself she wouldn’t fuck anything up and look where she is now.

 

There was a long pause.

 

You seems to look off in the distance. She gives her a smile, a slightly sad smile.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

~~

She doesn’t forget about what You said all day.

She’s concerned. How could she not be? She loves You. She wants You to be happy. She doesn’t want to see You like this. She’s going to help You no matter how hard it may be.

 

~~

She walked to the courtyard to meet Hanamaru and Ruby, legs shaking and heart pounding.

 

Every single morning, no matter how comfortable she was with her fellow first years, she always walked up to them nervous.

 

Maybe it’s because Hanamaru was so goddamn pretty.

 

“Yoshiko! Good morning, zura!” the bright girl would call to her.

 

Yohane screams internally every time she does it.

 

Somehow, she always manages to regain her composure anytime she get flustered like that.

Well, to some extent. She’ll still be red faced while facing Hanamaru or You.

 

Why did she have to fall for two of the most gorgeous humans on this miserable planet?

 

“Zuramaru! How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Yohane!”

 

“I thought we promised I wouldn’t let you do demon stuff at school, zura.”

 

Yohane wishes she wasn’t such an idiot.

 

Ruby pats Yohane on the back to calm her.

Yohane appreciates Ruby for that. Ruby always tries to help Yohane relax, she’s glad she can always have some emotional support (even though the red haired girl probably needs some more than Yohane does).

She does calm down due to Ruby’s patting and lets out a sigh. She’s blushing significantly less now and is about to suggest that they move to the shade until she feels a second hand on her back.

 

Yohane jumps and turns to look at them, redness spreading across her face again. Ruby jumped back and stared at Yohane with a terrified expression, while Hanamaru looked at Yohane with a confused and slightly sad expression.

 

“What’s with that reaction, zura?” Hanamaru questions as she stares at Yohane with a frown.

 

Yohane screams, half because the expression Hanamaru is making is the cutest fucking thing ever and half because **oh my god she messed things up again.**

“I-it’s only because you surprised me, Zuramaru!” Yohane says, doing her signature pose. There is a considerable amount of nervousness in her voice and she’s worried Hanamaru isn’t going to buy it.

 

Hanamaru looks at her skeptically.

 

“If you were so surprised at me touching you, than why weren’t you surprised when Ruby touched you, zura?”

 

Shit.

 

Yohane froze. She tried to say something but no words were coming out. She just stood there, frozen, making distressed squealing noises.

 

“If you hated me that much, you should have just said so, zura!”

 

Hanamaru ran.

 

_Yohane, you idiot! Do something!_ She thought. _Do something do something do something do something do somethi-_

 

She ran towards Hanamaru and hugged her.

 

_You were supposed to do something, not embarrass yourself, stupid!_ She internally scolds herself.

 

Hanamaru smiles. It’s the biggest smile she’s ever seen on the girl.

 

“I was just joking with you, zura! It’s good to see you care about me too, Yohane.” Hanamaru hugs her back and Yohane swears she looked like a tomato in that very moment.

 

The bell rings and Hanamaru leaves.

 

Yohane can’t focus on anything anymore.

 

“HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THIS, ZURAMARU!!!”

~~

Yohane is excited to go to the Aqours meeting. Despite being a lone wolf for most of her life, she enjoys meeting with a group of friends and just talking about their day.

 

She’d never tell them that, because they’d probably shower her with affection. And right now, she doesn’t need to feel anymore embarrassed.

 

While walking to the café, she finds Kanan and Riko walking together.

 

She hesitates for a moment, but then decides to walk with them.

 

She tries running up to them but ends up falling flat on her face. They both turn around when they hear a loud thump and a distressed groan from behind them.

 

“Yoshiko!? What happened?” They yell as they bound over to the girl. Kanan helps Yohane up as Riko retrieves Yohane’s bag, which she had launched into the nearby grass and thankfully not the road.

 

“Well, for a fallen angel, you surely fall a lot.”Riko chuckles as she hands Yohane her bag. Yohane takes her bag and huffs at the second year. It wasn’t her fault she was so unlucky!

“Are you alright, Yoshiko?” Kanan asks worriedly “I brought a first aid kit just in case Chika randomly hurts herself again, so if you need anyth-“

 

“I’m fine! Also, it’s Yohane!” She cuts her senior off. Kanan lets out a sigh and backs off of the other girl. “Anyway, where is everyone else?”

 

“We could ask you the same question! Hanamaru and Ruby are normally with you, where are they?” Riko questions back.

 

“Zuramaru and Ruby are at the library, they’ll come eventually. Now, answer my question.” Yohane responds angrily.

 

She’s antsy. She wants to know where You is. She wants to know if You is ok.

 

“Well, Mari and Dia are staying behind for a little bit because they have some work to take care of.” Kanan replies, slightly blushing and eyes shining. Yohane scowls a little at the older girl because can she at least try and hold in her gayness?

 

“Chika has to stop at her house to grab something, so she’ll be joining us shortly.” Riko pauses with a concerned look on her face.

 

Yohane gets extremely worried. She sees Kanan tense up a little bit too. Yohane walks up to Riko and looks at her with seriousness and concern in her eyes.

 

“Where’s You?”

 

“She went home. She said she wasn’t feeling well and that she couldn’t join us today.” Riko stared back at Yohane anxiously. “It’s not like her to do that, I’m very concerned.”

 

Thoughts were swimming through Yohane’s head. Is this why she was late this morning? Is this why she wasn’t as energetic? Is this why she was acting weird when talking about Riko? Does it involve Riko? What did Riko do? What it because of herself? What did she do wrong? **What happened to You?**

 

All three of them walked in silence all the way to the café.

~~

The meeting was fun, she had a good time, but she wanted to go home.

 

Yohane enjoyed spending time with her friends, but she needed to know if You was okay.

 

Yohane was constantly checking her phone. During the meeting, during the bus ride, and ever since she got home. She just stared at her phone, hoping You would contact her. All she could do was wait, so she wouldn’t mess anything up.

 

She thought many times about texting You, hell, even calling You.

 

But she couldn’t.

 

She didn’t have the courage to.

 

After about 4 hours of staring, she was about to give up and go to bed when she got a call.

 

She jolted up. She frantically answered her phone.

 

She needed to know.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Can you come over?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooooo boy i haven't written anything in a long while but i really hope you enjoyed this!! i also wrote this at 2am so if there's any issues please let me know
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
